The Deal
by crazyfan15
Summary: "I can help you get pregnant." He said. "And further more-" She stopped staring at him in shock as the meaning of his suggested sunk in.


**I'm just getting into the fairytail fandom and it is awesome! Why haven't anyone told me this manga was soooo awesome! Anyway I hope u like the story it's my first story from FT and it's AU as well.**

Chapter 1

Levy bit off more than she can chew as she stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she agreed to it. Signing she looked at herself again making sure everything was in place before leaving out of her room. She was five minutes late and she knew that he was thinking that she was backing out.

But she wasn't!

She agreed to the terms and she's going to see it through. That if she doesn't have a nervous breakdown first. She walked the short distance to his house, noticing that there was a full moon in the sky. When she stopped in front of the desired house she took a deep breath and mentally preparing herself, she pressed the door bell. Although she was nervous, she was also excited. She never done anything like this before, though she doubted anyone normal did this either but that wasn't the point!

The door snatched open, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked up into intense red eyes.

The blue haired woman gave a tiny smile. "H-hi Gajeel."

He didn't return the greeting looking at her as if he's trying to figure out why she's here.

"Not going to invite me in?"She asked.

No answer still.

Levy could feel herself sweat drop. 'Okay than. Maybe he changed his mind.' Now that was a sad thought. She was actually looking forward to this, whatever this was.

"I thought you weren't coming." His voice gruff voice finally graced her ears.

She blushed looking down. "I never back out of an agreement." She said softly.

He stood back from the door. "Good."

She stepped inside and he closed the door.

"Because once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk."

Her blush increased tenfold. She saw his sharp teeth as he smiled at her before he placed her over his shoulder like a rag dog.

She stared at his board back in stunned silence as she got her wits back. "Hey! Put me down!"

He only grunted at her as he made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"I'm serious Gajeel, put me down or else." She growled.

He pushed open his bedroom and threw her on the bed.

She landed with an "Oof!" She sat up on her elbows to watch as he lifted up his black form fitting t-shirt.

"Or else what Shrimp? You wanted this; I'm only following your orders." His shirt gave way revealing nice rock hard abs and a smooth tone stomach.

Her eyes travel the length of him itching to touch him. "You suggested this. I'm merely going along with it." She countered with a sweet smile.

He stood on the side of the bed, looking down at her with that same look he gave her at the door. "Are you sure about this Shrimp? You could always back out."

She frowned. "Yes I'm sure! I rather it's you than some other guy." She whispered the last part.

His eyes darken. He climbed on the bed looming over her as she stared at him with widened eyes. He started to grin. "I can't wait for you to carry my child. You'll be a great mother."

Her heart skipped a beat as his lips captured hers.

(Let's start at the beginning shall we…)

Levy was depressed as she stared down at the sandy ground, sitting on the park bench. It was morning and usually she'll be at FairyTail, a club/bar/sport center, by now with her two best friends Jet and Droy. But no today, no today she couldn't bear the happy atmosphere of the place. Or her girl best friends glowing faces.

Signing she watched as two kids, twins ran past her playing tag. Their father close on their heels being tag "it". She watched them with a wistful look. '_Oh it so isn't fair!'_ she thought. '_I'm a good girl, I follow the rules. I don't cause any trouble for anyone so why can't I find a man?' _Putting her head between her hands, she was the picture of a depress woman.

That's how he found her like that.

"Shrimp?!"

She jumped out of her skin. She turned sharply to connect with red eyes. "Gajeel?! You scared me half to death!" She had a hand to her chest as she looked at the spiky black haired man looming over her.

He smirked. "Not my fault bookworm if you don't pay attention to your surroundings."

She pouted at him as he came around and sat by her on the bench. "Whatever. Anyway what are you doing here? Usually you'll be a FairyTail by now." She asked him.

He shrugged draping his arms on the bench behind her.

Levy knew she was short but in the same space as Gajeel she felt tiny. Not that she minded…

"Natsu was getting on my nerves so I left before I could kill him." That was part of the reason why he was here, but the other reason was he didn't see her in FairyTail. He always looked forward when she comes, (not that he would say it out loud) but when she didn't grace him with her precenes he gotten worried and went to go find her.

He went by her house, wasn't there. The library where she works wasn't there. That's when he really started to freak. She was a tiny little thing; some douche could've kidnapped her. Or some pedobear, thinking she was a kid.

So he took the chance and went inside the park, thinking maybe she got a book and wanted to read it while getting some fresh air. He almost had a heart attack when he saw her head in her hands, thinking she was sick or something.

She chuckled. "You and Natsu are too much. One day you guys are going to completely destroy each other and we'll have to pick up the pieces."

He snorted. "That'll be the day."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, a very comfortable silence as they watched the families around the park.

Her wistful look was back on as she watched the children.

He caught her in the act. "What's that look for Shrimp?" he asked.

She felt her cheeks heat, having been caught. "Nothing."

He wasn't buying it. "My ass. Tell me what's the matter with you is."

She looked away. "It's embarrassing."

He snorted. "Please, I heard worst things in my life that make you stay red indefinitely. Try me."

She signed, fingering her long blue hair that rested on her shoulder. "W-well I'm jealous and happy."

He arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"All my friends are married or about to become mothers. I always wanted to have kids but I don't even have a boyfriend." She blurted out.

Now he was blushing. "Oh."

She glared. "Yeah. 'Oh'. Lucy just told me last night she was pregnant. Juvia already have a kid with kid, she didn't waste any time, and Erza's married to Jellal. I always wanted to be mother. At least have two kids, but that's not happening in the near future." Little tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

Gajeel didn't know what to do. He hated to see her so sad, he couldn't stand it! So he blurted out anything to make her feel better without thinking.

"I can help you get pregnant." He said.

"And further more-"

She stopped staring at him in shock as the meaning of his suggested sunk in.

He had a surprise look on him as well but sincerity in his eyes.

"W-what did you say?" she stuttered.

He was blushing as well as he looked away. "You heard me Shrimp." The spiky haired man got up from the bench. "Be at my place at 7:00 tonight." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

She hopped down from the bench. "Wait a minute! You can't go deciding on a whim that I just get pregnant. There's no commitment in this at all."

He turned back around with a bored look on his face. "Bookworm I made my feelings obvious since day one."

She glared. "By staring at me for a full minute before insulting my height and my two best friends. If that's how you are, no thank you. I'll find someone else."

Suddenly he was looming over her, creating a giant shadow around her. She had to lean her head all the way back that it was hitting the color of her shirt to look in fury red eyes as he scowled down at her.

"If someone else touches you I'll blow them away." He growled.

A shiver went down her spine at his chilling declare, as her heart skipped a beat. He was so fiercely protective of her! Levy had to smile.

"Why is stupid goof smile on your face?" he asked, confused. He at least thought she would've been outrage for the strong feelings he felt for her.

"Oh nothing." She said airily as she turned away from him. She started walking away from him.

"H-hey where ya going?" he called after her.

"I have to take care of a few things. But I'll be at your house at 7:00." She called over her shoulder.

Well what an odd morning. Gajeel couldn't believe that she actually agreed to it. He wanted her to be his since the very first day he laid eyes on her in high school. Now she's going to finally be his.

_**Tonight.**_

A giant smirk came across his face. _'I'm going to destroyed her.'_ He started walking out the park. But first he got his own business to take care of.

Levy was sore. She could barely move from her spot on the bed. She could tell she's going to have bruises in the morning.

But she didn't mind.

She's on cloud nine. A movement from the side of her jolted her from her thoughts.

"You okay?" Gajeel grunted out staring down at her.

She smiled opening her beautiful brown eyes. "A little sore, but I'm fine." The blue haired female turned into his heat, cuddling him like he was a pillow. "Mmm… I didn't know it could be like that. So intense." She looked in his red eyes. "Is it always like that?"

He put his arms around her tiny waist, noticing again that she was so small compare to him. "With me it is."

Her eyes rolled over that egotistic answer. "How do I know that? I was a virgin. It could be like that for any guy."

He growled cupping her petite breast in his hand possessively. "Trust me bookworm you won't find out."

She chuckled silently to herself. She found out that she had a new hobby, teasing Gajeel. It was too cute to see him huffing and puffing over her.

Oh how she loves this man with all her heart!

She's been pinning after him when she found out her crush was no longer a crush. She was hoping that he'll notice her for a while now, dropping obvious hints for him, but he was so hard headed. And then Natsu and Lucy finally hooked up, that's when she really started to lose hope. If Natsu could figure out Lucy's feelings then where does that leaves Gajeel? But this changes everything.

He was finally hers.

His hand caressed her stomach, breaking her from her thoughts. "Do you think we made a baby?" he murmured.

She covered his hand with hers. "I hope so. It'll be wonderful to lose my virginity and create a baby all in the same night."

The gentle smile she gave him went straight to his heart. He gave her a soft kiss that had her toes curling. "I hope so too shrimp. Get some sleep for now."

She snuggled into his chest, doing just what he said. In just a few seconds she was fast asleep, then again she was worn out from three rounds of sex.

He watched her for a while as she slept before he too fell asleep.

Levy woke the next morning to find herself alone in the bed. On his side there was a change of clothes with a note on top with her name on it. Sitting up she reached for it, unfolding it, she read the note a small smile on her face. '_He's so sweet and thoughtful, leaving a note for me.' _Signing she clutched the note to her nude chest. 'My first note.'

Getting up she went to go take a long hot soak in his bath, just like he ordered in the note. An hour later just as she was coming down the stairs, fresh and fully awake with his big black t-shirt over to big pants on, Gajeel was coming through the door a bag of takeout with his ever faithful cat Pantherlily. She always found the name weird but cute at the same time.

His eyes lit up when he saw. "You're looking fine, Are you still sore?" he asked as she stood in front of him, lifting her head up her head for a kiss. He granted her one, devouring her lips like a starving man.

"Mmm… no, not anymore." She murmured when he release her.

He grinned. "Good." He moved to towards the kitchen, setting the food down as Pantherlily rubbed against Levy leg purring. She bended down giving him a good rub down. "Hey there Pantherlily." She greeted. The short woman than followed her lover into the kitchen to where really good food smells were floating in the air. "Mmm, this smells good. Did you go to my favorite café?"

He shrugged placing plates, napkins, spoons and forks on the mini dining table Juvia pester him into buying.

Annoying childhood friend.

She took the styoforms containers from the bag opening them to see what was inside. Her eyes widen before she smiled in pleasure. "Oh Gajeel! You brought my favorite. You're so sweet."

A blush marked his cheeks as he looked away from her adorable smile. "Tch whatever. Let's just eat already."

She chuckled sitting down. She just finds his shy side so adorable.

"Thanks for the food!"

They both dug in to the deli spicy season well cooked meal. Levy didn't know she was starving until she ate all of her food. Then again she wanted her strength back for another round his rough love making. After they were done she put the trash away and then cleaned away the crumbs that fallen on the table.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked looking at him with a seductive look, she hoped that's what it looked like to him.

He smirked. "What do you want to do Shrimp?" His voice was deep and teasing.

She blushed causing him to laugh.

"We'll get to that later Shorty. But first I got something for ya. Wait right here." He went up the stairs as she looked after him with confusion.

'What could he possibly have gotten me?' she thought.

He came back a minute later with a velvet box.

Her eyes widened when she saw the box, disbelief coursing through her. 'Is that…?'

He came in front of her, shoving the box into her hands. "Here, Open it."

Arching a brow at his demanding tone she open the box gasping as her eyes landed on the ring that was nestled inside. "Oh Gajeel…" The ring took her breath away. Instead of silver or gold, the band was pure iron with a fat sapphire gem sitting on top.

"There woman. You have a ring on your finger so don't go nagging me about commitment. All you have to do is pick a date." He was looking away from her.

She looked at him with her heart in her eyes. "Oh Gajeel!" She hopped suddenly into his arms.

He caught her quickly so they both wouldn't fall over. "God damnit woman!" He glared down at her without much bite.

"I love you." She said looking into his pretty red eyes.

His expression turned gentle. "Yeah you to bookworm." He let go of her, puck the ring from the box and place the ring on her finger. "There you're mine now and with this those two idiots will leave you alone."

She smiled at the jealous tone before her expression turned sly. "So if this is how you ask a girl to marry her, how are you going to be when you're a husband?"

He smirked caging her against the counter. "The same way I am now. Got any problems with that?"

She shook her head. "Nope. None at all."

He leaned down capturing her lips, wrapping her tiny body into his.

She responded back, feeling herself growing damp. She also felt him growing pretty hard against her stomach.

"Let's go finish from last night." He growled after he released her lips.

She nodded as she again found herself over his shoulder caveman style. "Gajeel! I can walk on my own you know."

He went up the stairs, taking three at a time. "I like carrying you like this. You're so tiny; it's like carrying a feather."

She huffed as they entered the bedroom.

4 months later….

"Cheers!" Cana yelled holding up her alcohol cup with a big smile on her face. "To the cute new couple that finally got knocked up!"

Levy blushed as everyone else lifted up their drinks following suit.

"Cheers!"

Levy shook her head taking a sip of her orange juice Mira gave her. She couldn't believe that Cana just said that.

"I'm so happy for you Levy." Lucy said grabbing the blue haired woman's hand.

"Thank you Lu-chan. Now we're both pregnant."

Lucy beamed patting her own 7 month stomach. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he got you pregnant. Though I am curious about something."

"I am too." Erza said looking intensely at the shorter girl.

Levy looked at them with confusion as the everyday noise of the club went on around them. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray was having a drinking bawl somewhere in the guy corner. Juvia was cheering on her stripper/husband with big hearts in her eyes. FairyTail was more lively then usually for the party they were throwing for Gajeel and Levy announcement. It hasn't gotten this lively since the couple got married two months earlier.

It was a big messy ceremonial with everyone there. Levy dress was painted with nothing but food stains from Natsu trying to throwing food at Gray but he kept messing. Sign… But it was fun and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"What?" Levy asked her tow best female friends.

Erza coughed as Lucy looked away.

"W-well do you think that the child will have metal eyebrows?" the scarlet woman asked bluntly.

Lucy looked at her in disbelief. "That's what you wanted to ask her?!"

Levy paused thinking about it. "You know… I never thought about it. I hope not! That would be very saddening."

Lucy sweat dropped. "Not you too Levy…"

Erza nodded thinking about a girl with Gajeel's facial features, shuddering. She hopes the kid have more of their mother's features than their fathers. '_Poor Levy.'_

Though the scarlet woman had nothing to worry about, because 5 months later Emerald Redfox was a very beautiful baby with her father's spiky black hair and her mother's warm beautiful brown eyes.

No metal eyebrows…. (Thank God!)

**The End**

**Please review it keeps me writing… P.s. there a poll on my account that I would love for people to check out! **** P.s. sorry for any mistakes…**


End file.
